


At the Edge.

by Justawriter68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (past) - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canyon setting, Exploration, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Gen, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Minor Character Death, Nature, Platonic Relationships, Protective Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Kyungsoo has grown up feral, with little memory of before, all he has is the Canyon he's called home, surrounding forestry, and the creatures inside of it.He protects it.It protects him.It's that simple until it isn't anymore.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Magika Astra: Round 1





	At the Edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ If you're reading this, I hope you enjoy! and to the prompter of MA20-017 I hope you enjoy this little treat, It was fun to flex the mama power muscles. As well as writing Kyungsoo as this feral, but intelligent, protective being.
> 
> And congrats to the mods of Magika Astra for the competition of their first full round! 
> 
> Anyways, see you soon! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The air, the ground, the trees, the water. 

All of it thrummed underneath his fingertips as his fingers touched the rough ground beneath him as he stalked at his prey. 

The deer in front of him having wandered in here a few days ago, Kyungsoo was unsure if it was going to stay long enough for him to make a plan on how to capture and kill it. 

The deer would last him for a long time if he did. 

Creeping forward again, he slowly inches forward, happy that so far that the deer was taking the pile of fruits and other things that he had lured to trap there. 

_ Just a little farther, _ he thinks. 

Waiting for the deer to finish the apple it was currently munching onto the next part of his meal, and luckily it happens sooner than later. The deer stepped just into the right place, and with the knock of his hand he took the deer out with a small pebble at high force. 

The body collapses to the ground, Kyungsoo taking no time in collecting his kill, heaving the body across his back. Not minding the small amount of blood that was on the tatters of his clothes. 

It was almost time for him to change them again, or at least try and wash them to the best of his ability, nimbly making his way back to the small cave he called home with all his items that he had collected. 

Much of which he honestly had no idea what they were or what they did. 

But it didn't stop his fascination with the objections despite how they ended up in his possession, through the loud and noisy people that tried to come here. 

Kyungsoo took care of the land.

And it took care of him. 

It was as simple as that. 

The cool of the canyon walls was starting to seep in as the sun was beginning to set, as the warm glow disappeared, it seemed to take the warmth out of the stone with it. 

Kyungsoo begins sawing at the animal in the space he had set off for such purposes so that the buzzards wouldn't try and enter his cave when he eventually gutted the animals, their entrails beginning to reek with rot and other unintelligible things. 

He had learned that the hard way a long time ago. 

And never again would he make that mistake. 

Finally Kyungsoo finishes taking the meat off of the deer, and by then the sun was fully beginning to set, the slight chill of the wind warning of the cool nights that his living area experienced with certainty. Pleased at what he had done, he took the meat scraps back to his storage, some type of colorful box that he had taken one time or another, he found that it worked well for this purpose and made it harder for critters to crawl in and start eating his food. 

Starting a fire, the cave once again regains some of the color that he had during the day time, although he finds that this light somehow gave the cave a more emboldened, almost artificial look with the way the stripes were painted. 

The forest told him that it was from water, from long ago, it was also something that he had overheard once even if he didn't quite understand everything himself. 

Kyungsoo cooks the meat, the gamey flavor mixing in with the smokey flare of the fire, and arid smell of the cave, he eats until he's satisfied. For once letting himself eat until he was satisfied and then does his nightly ritual of looking out over the canon. 

Despite the cooler temperature as his bare feet dangled, it was one of his favorite things to do besides explore his living area, and the small forest ahead. 

Despite being here for a long time there was something new he had found, whether it be a faster way around, or another hidden water source that he was more than sure ran into the green area just a little ways away.

There were some days he tried to recall how he got here, he knew that there was a time for him before the forest, before the canyon, but all of those memories were distant fuzzy blobs of unintelligible information that he would be convinced was some part of his mind tricking him had it not been for his cloak, and the necklace he had always had. 

It showed and proved that he had come from somewhere else before there was only here, that he was indeed like the very people he ran out from his living space almost on a daily basis.

He at least hoped that wherever he was from was nicer than them though. 

The stars shine bright up in the sky, taking away his worries for the moment, and his thoughts as he loses himself to them. 

***

The next morning, Kyungsoo can feel that something's off, he can feel it in the air, from the whisper of the trees and from the rock underneath his feet. 

As if the Canyon were speaking to him too. 

Although it wasn't anything he wasn't used to before, it meant that there were intruders entering the land, or at least they were very close to it as the feeling still faintly far away that he didn't need to be on the look out yet. 

Although there was an undercurrent of something else that he was unused to, and he didn't like that. 

Kyungsoo continued through his normal morning routine, eating some of the deer he had taken down, eating enough to last him the morning and a little longer in case he did end up running into who or whatever was entering the canyon. 

Next is his survey of the small surrounding forest, although he wasn't alerted to anything there as he cleared his traps, nor could he feel anyone approaching as he leaves, and for a moment everything is so eerily quiet, and there is something uneasy for him about that. 

He should be able to feel their walking, or at least hear voices but so far he doesn't hear that, and for the first time he's caught off guard, only hearing their approach literally they round the edge of where Kyungsoo was perched, giving him barely enough time to hide back into the shadows of a nearby overhang. 

It was only then that he was about to feel that there were eight of them as he was able to see and that all of them were male. 

However unlike the groups before, they didn't seem to be carrying much equipment with them, with the exception of backpacks that he was sure carried supplies necessary to make their stay out enjoyable. But he didn't feel the immediate danger of the large machines that he had been warned of used to drill, cut, and tear down the very form of nature around him. 

At least for now. 

He observed the group of eight men, taking in some of what he saw about their appearance, they were all wearing similar clothing which meant that they all came more than likely from a similar organization. 

And although these men seemed way different than the others he had driven out before he could only wonder how long they would actually last before he too drove them out, no matter what their intentions were. 

So far there was no mention of that, only laughter and more chatter that became a bit clearer as they passed by. 

"It's a bit creepier than I thought... it feels like there are eyes watching you." One man remarks, he's taller than the rest, despite the words there are still accompanied by a bright smile. 

"Park, you've been reading too many urban legends again." another one remarks, although his eyes were searching around the walls of rock too. 

"Yeah, if you call the reports we've read urban legends." the man one of them had called Park, replies crossing his arms, his backpack looking bigger than some of the rest with the exception of one of the other men carrying a similarly sized backpack. 

"I'm sure some of what they saw was something that they were probably smoking." Another man says, this time shorter, than Park but none the less vibrant, his voice echoing off of the cavern walls with ease. 

"You admitting to something, Baekhyun?" another man questions pushing the frames of his glasses up his face. 

From there the conversation falls into an unintelligible lull for Kyungsoo as they finally pass him, he continues shadowing behind them, creating small pathways when he was sure that it was safe to do so without creating too much noise, eventually the party of eight comes to a stop. 

Looks like they were deciding to make camp there, smart as it was next to the small river that carved through the canyon, one that had once been institutional to its own formation way back before Kyungsoo was even thought of. 

Kyungsoo observes the men pitch up their tents and other supplies, and it only confirms that they hadn't brought any large machinery with them as more of their items were spread out in the area, four tents along with a cooler that Kyungsoo could recognize as looking more similar to his own, although this one wasn't as old and beat up as his was. 

Though he did question why the group of them had been sent out here with nothing to protect them if they indeed thought that there was something dangerous here. 

Soon the group stops their set up, the sun now just past noon, and Kyungsoo can feel the way that sun was licking slightly at his exposed skin, and the dry air kissing his lips, but soon relief comes when the group finally separates, with the exception of a couple of the men being left behind to watch their camp. 

Kyungsoo observes for a moment, wondering how he should tackle this, how could get them out in the least amount of time without causing the most amount of damage. 

For the moment the pair left behind talked quietly or read over something in their hands, he could see the small device lighting up despite the sun. 

Kyungsoo observes the area, seeing how far he could lead them away for a moment so he could scope everything out, but during his thinking, he hears the forest whispering for him to wait, to continue to observe. 

It was then that it was solidified that there was something off with this group, and he could only wait to see what it was. 

And that's how he spent the day, observing the group as most of them came and gone, with the small exception of him having to leave to eat or take any other breaks, despite that he hadn't felt these men do anything remotely destructive for the moment, it surprised him as he lied back against a rock face again watching their interactions until the sun was beginning to set below, once again bringing with it the chill of night and the stars. 

"Chan! Can you start a fire? We're going to start dinner soon." 

"Yes, Hyung!" 

Kyungsoo watches the man they had called Park, now Chan, rise from his seat. He expected the tall man to pull out some type of implement like he had seen before to have a source of light for the night, but instead he's met with the shocking display of fire coming from the man's hands, instantly getting the fire roaring in seconds. 

Kyungsoo could feel his brain trying to figure out the sight. 

He had never seen that before. 

He had never seen anyone remotely like him.

From there he decides to leave and in the slight rush and his own confusion, he accidentally knocks over a rock, sending loudly down the canyon face. 

"What was that?" He hears another of the men remark, their attention turning in Kyungsoo's general direction as he once again pushes into the shadows. 

"It was probably just a loose rock, or an animal..." another voice chuckles, the loud one from earlier, 'Baekhyun' Kyungsoo recalls. 

He sneaks away thankfully unheard once again, able to fully breathe again tucked into the safety of the place he called home, despite the chill of the stone through his body, for a moment Kyungsoo remains still thinking of the man called Chan with the fire in his hands. 

His brain recalls briefly fuzzy memories, and voices long lost to him by time, but there's a brief thought of:  _ what if these men knew something?  _

Because they weren't like the others. 

But then the nature around him buzzes, reminded him not to get distracted, not to get side tracked by things that no longer mattered here. 

That he only had one purpose. 

He shakes his head lighting the fire in his cave with the assurance of knowing that he was far enough away that the light from here wouldn't be able to be spotted from their campsite. 

That night, he has brief dreams of people he didn't recognize, but still felt warm enough nonetheless. 

***

The next few days were spent observing, something that was unusual for him as these other men seemed to be doing the very same thing about their surroundings, they did nothing but search it seems. 

And it was becoming clearer and clearer that the group was actually looking for something as they got deeper into the canyon by the day, and he knew that they were going to detour to check the small forest above as well. 

He had heard the mutterings of the word unusual or something along those lines about the small grouping of trees at the top of the base. 

And he also finds out the names of the group of men, the one called 'Chan' and 'Park' was actually called Chanyeol, then the other shorter man he had originally seen carrying a large bag as well was called Minseok, their Leader was a man named Junmyeon although he had picked up that Minseok seemed to be above all of them in age. Then there was Yixing, Jongin, Jongdae, and Sehun, nothing notable about those four as of yet for him.

Except that Jongdae seemed to have the ability to be as loud as Baekhyun sometimes. 

Although the other thing he was looking for was something he hadn't seen yet, and that was if the others had any abilities, he knew that he would find out better once he began pushing them out. 

And what perfect timing than the whole group leaving their campsite behind for the day, although it wasn't as early in the day as he thought they would leave just to get ahead from the heat of the sun. 

But Kyungsoo finds it worth the wait as the group soon disappears into the forest, leaving him to explore at his leisure, through the things. most of the stuff he saw mostly out in the open wasn't anything that had held any meaning to him, only the symbol he had learned to recognize. 

Usually moving enough stuff around got most of the group spooked enough to consider moving, although he knew that they would just chalk it up to some of the wild life that resided here. 

There were no weapons are anything, from his search, small movements moving most of the bags and tents in view, he's happy to say that he's pleased enough with his work to sit and wait for the group of men to return from the forest, nothing had alerted him that he should be there to help, so whatever they had been doing must've relatively peaceful, although there was that itch that told him he could've done a lot more he was content at the moment to watch. 

The group arrives back at their campsite, close to sundown, Kyungsoo once again hidden back against the rock, watching them all filter in, noting that Chanyeol is the first one to notice that there's something wrong. 

"Did one of you forget to pack up the notes this morning?" Chanyeol questions, turning around with the papers in hand. 

Although his question goes unanswered as the rest of the group goes on looking through the objects moved. 

"Maybe it was an animal, we saw plenty from a distance when we were out there." Minseok straightens up some of the displaced cans, and other items. "Picked up our scent and came to investigate." 

Baekhyun lets out a soft scoff. "Or it was the spooky spirit who lives in the Canyon." 

"Baek, don't say that! Chan is already spooked enough." Jongdae remarks, moving some of his hair from his face, some of the strands still sticking from the days sweat. "And if he's spooked by nightmares again, you're staying up with him." 

The one named Junmyeon gathers their attention and they seem to go about their evening, cleaning up the little mess that he had made and then starting their ritual as usual, starting a fire, getting dinner ready, and then they went in groups to bathe at the base of the river that collected into a little pool. 

This time Kyungsoo decides to follow the group there, Sehun, Jongin, and Yixing. 

He sneaks along their path, his feet making no noise against the soft brush of the grass, allowing his abilities to guide him through the earth until he can get to a vine and lift himself up into a tree for a vantage point, and soon the voices join him along the sound of running water, before they're overtaken by splashes and then a yell from one of the other men. 

This was something he had done before and he waits until the three are remotely comfortable, until he sends the first rock crashing down into the pool, immediately cutting all of their chatter in favor of listening in the direction of where the rock had come from. 

Kyungsoo then sends a few more in the direction as if someone were walking, sending them clattering down into the pool with loud splashes. 

He watches as the one who was named Sehun sweeping an arm in that direction, sending a sweep of wind with it, it makes the leaves shake and the earth slightly rattle in a way that signaled that it wasn't like any of the winds he experienced through the canyon occasionally. 

No, this had clearly come from the direction of Sehun, with his movements. 

"Hun-ah!" The one named Yixing hisses at him. 

But the other man merely presses his lips against his mouth as they all scan the area. 

"I could take a look around." Kyungsoo hears Jongin offer, the sound of the other man exiting the water with a soft splash. 

"Jongin, I don't know if that's wise. You don't know what's there." Yixing says, he himself climbed out of the pool. 

Kyungsoo moves his hand again then, making more noise amongst the trees and now a few more rocks being thrown into the water with enough force to cause Sehun to have to cover his eyes. 

"Yeah, I don't think that's an animal." Sehun says. 

The group falls silent again, and that's when Kyungsoo just launches more of the rocks at them, causing Sehun to scramble out of the water as the line of rocks comes closer to the group, the man ending up slipping on his own feet, hitting the grass with a soft hiss. Kyungsoo doesn't stop there, he now moves the plants to his bidding causing some of the vines to creep towards them, one curling around Sehun's ankle. 

But the other man merely sends another waft of air through the vine around his leg, severing it as he once again scrambles to his feet, forgetting the bundle of clothes for the most part as he grabs some of them in a messy pile. 

"Jongin!" Yixing exclaims as the other vines come rapidly towards them. 

Kyungsoo blinks when they suddenly disappear at the moment Jongin touches the pair, allowing him to descend from the tree, seeing that they were actually gone, nothing left but a few scattered pieces of clothing that had been left behind in their wake, making his way out of the forest and observing them once again he sees that Jongin, Sehun, and Yixing were already back with their group seemingly explaining what had gone on if some of their animated expressions were to be understood. 

Kyungsoo turns his head at the sound of grass rustling, only to see a deer coming from the woods, Kyungsoo lightly petting the creature with one hand as simple eyes observed him. 

Soon he promises. 

That same night, Kyungsoo decides that he should kick it up a notch, as these men needed to leave sooner rather than later in his eyes, they're a whole unprecedented danger and he knew that taking them all on was likely not to be his best decision, as they were all seemingly all of their own weapons. 

He quietly slides down the rock face, approaching the quiet of the campsite, the fire becoming soft smoldering embers after their leader had finally gone ahead in for the night, he walks around the camp, observing some of the things left out this time, nothing but empty food packets, and some part of a game he had witnessed two of the members, playing before the sun had completely set. 

He walks through this without disturbing much, allowing his footsteps to once again be absorbed by the earth, as he finally makes it where he wants, standing just far enough from the camp on level ground that he would be able to see them, but in way in which they would have a harder time seeing him from this distance.

And then he taps his foot, in an increasing tempo, hearing that familiar rumble as the ground begins to shake beneath all of them, getting more violent until the whole campsite was out of their tents by the time the ground beneath them had ceased shaking, more than one of them still shaking the blurriness out of their eyes. 

With a kick, he sends another rock flying over, hitting one of the pans that was sitting around with a soft clang, only a gentle warning of what was to come, as soon the one rock soon turned into a pelting of rocks, from different directions. 

"Ow!" Chanyeol yells trying to cover his head. 

While the rest went to work with abilities of their own, Kyungsoo witnessing the one named Jongdae shoot lightning from his fingertips, turning the small pebbles into dust, that was soon cleared away by Sehun wiping a hand away from the group, trying to peer out into the darkness. 

He also watches as Jongin takes a hold of Baekhyun to one side of the canyon, one that he had been observing them for a week now, a ball of light floating around the two as they looked around the area, seeing nothing but their own shadows and a couple of canyon critters suddenly scurrying from the sudden flooding of light was coming from the men, they do the same thing with the other sides of the canyon as well, their search only coming up with more shadows. 

"What was that? From an earthquake?" He hears Minseok, the man looking a little disgruntled at the state of their campsite. 

"Looks like we're beginning to meet whatever is in those reports." Junmyeon states. 

The other man continues speaking but it's lost to Kyungsoo's ears as he turns away, and the group cleans up, albeit looking a little bit concerned, constantly searching the shadows for any sign of movement. 

Kyungsoo observes, watching as the group tries to remain awake for an hour more, but soon they all return to their tents when nothing else happens, and then he returns to his own dwellings to plan his next moves. 

***

The next few days Kyungsoo is relentless in his attacks, and he was seeing that it was beginning to wear on them, he thought that the scorpions had been a nice touch even if they hadn’t stung any one specifically, he was pleased that more than once the group had spoken about leaving. 

Maybe this one final push would finally give the final reason for the group to leave, and then he could be at peace once again.

The night of Kyungsoo waits again until everything is silent, but perhaps too silent for Kyungsoo’s liking, he couldn’t feel the rumblings of any signs of life, it made him think back to the last time he had focused on feeling those actual vibrations. 

Kyungsoo descends the cliff, feeling part of the cloak snag a little on the rocks on his way down before his feet finally hit the cool ground, stalking slowly into the seemingly empty camp if what he was feeling was right. 

He lowered the hood on the cloak, looking around the campsite, nothing was out of place, the tents weren’t empty, nothing looked like they had left the area in a rush it was just all too picturesque with the fire catching shadows. 

Kyungsoo is almost so distracted by the fact that he nearly misses the shot of wind that flies right by his head as he drives up a wall between him and the attack, although there wasn’t enough time for him to even to see when another attack comes at him, this time feeling the chill of ice come up around him. 

But he breaks that easily with a shove of his hand sending a wave of rocks breaking through the ice and in the direction of the attacks, following behind with another wave of projectiles in the direction that the ice and wind had come from. 

The next few moments aren any easier as the onslaught continues, different elements it seems coming to push him back, the crackle and snap of lightning coming in to shatter his projectiles into dust, water dampening the ground to the point that he could feel some of the sandy surface becoming muddy under his feet, sloshy and unstable. 

Kyungsoo pushes another couple of large boulders out, but his aim is deterred by the sudden blast of bright light shining into his eyes, turning the area almost white as he tries to cover his stinging eyes. 

However in the same step, he feels himself slip back, his ankle throbbing painfully as he crashes back into the soupy earth. 

"Jongin, restrain him!" 

Kyungsoo hears a voice shout as he tries and blinks the black spots from his vision, as the light had significantly dimmed but there was still that disorienting dimness in his eyes, Kyungsoo feels the air next to him move and someone move towards him, with a hand he flings the mud backwards, and although it isn't the most graceful of movements he knows that he's made his mark when there's a curse and the sound of another person hitting the soppy ground somewhere behind him. 

Finally his vision clears enough to see the men that were standing in front of him once again, and he's immediately on the offensive, getting to his feet despite the throbbing protest as he pushes down to bring up another bolder from the mud, although this is soon short lived, the piece of rock immediately obliterated by another crack of lightning that looked more like a whip by the way its handler was dealing with it. 

Following it was the coldness of ice immediately encasing his feet and his hands, the temperature a slight shock through his system even as he tried to Struggle against his restraints, baring his teeth at the other men gathering around him.

Minseok approaches him, condensation still curling around him as he approaches. "That's enough of that." Kyungsoo can see the way the man has one sharp eyebrow raised looking at him, the normally neat appearance covered in slight splotches of mud, staining his skin too. 

"I told you someone was watching us." Sehun replies, crossing his arms as he gazes at Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun huffs a little. "To this this is who was actually causing all of this trouble... I'm just glad we found the cause. I was actually beginning to side with Chanyeol." Baekhyun sighs a little, trying to brush off a little of the mud that was also sticking to him. 

Kyungsoo meets his gaze with a glare, daring any of them to step closer. 

Then another one of the men begins approaching him, one he had seen at the pool, Yixing is the name that his brain supplies at the moment even though there's a low sound in the back of his throat at the man approaching with the most disarming posture, Kyungsoo had ever seen. 

And for a moment it confused him. 

"We mean you no harm we just want to ask questions." Yixing gives him a calm smile. "Are you okay?" 

Kyungsoo just continues to stare at the man. 

"I don't think he's going to talk to us, hyung." Chanyeol supplies. "It looks like he's been out here for a while if we're to make anything out of what was in that cave." 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened a little then.

_ The cave?  _

_ When did they?  _

His mind couldn't even comprehend it before he's being moved, once again from that slight movement of air, again he's out of the mud, his limbs still frozen into uselessness, into a drier area, as the group starts to make use of the campsite that had been disturbed by their little clash, one thing was clear was that the whole thing had been violent, looking at how the area had been disturbed, he could see bits of char and rock highlighted by the fire that Chanyeol restarted with a flick of his hand. 

"Hyung, was it  _ really _ necessary to make a mud pit?" Kyungsoo hears one of them whine. 

But he's not paying all that much attention, trying to figure out if or when he could get out of here, but as he looked around he could see no plausible way out, and he could sense no help being sent in the form of the creatures that called this strange habitat their home. And he knew another fight wouldn't be the best as they literally out numbered him eight to one, and with the way he was feeling he knew that it was just a fight waiting to be lost in the long run. 

By the time he returns his attention to the men, they're mostly set up again, but one of them was beginning to approach him, the leader. 

Junmyeon. 

Despite their altercation, the man greets him with warm if not cautious eyes, his appearance cleared of any mud that might have splattered on him from the battle, Kyungsoo suspects that it had something to do with the man's ability to control water. 

"Sorry, about all of this..." Junmyeon gestures towards the cold bindings. "I can move them to make you more comfortable." He offers, saying the words a little slower. 

Kyungsoo just stares at him, waiting for him to make his next move, watching as his takes the silence and lack of bared teeth as the go ahead, Kyungsoo watches the hardened ice melt away into almost puddles, except that they never drop to the ground, somehow the water remains in balls controlling allowing him movement, but still that feeling of being unable to do anything with his hands or feet, though the moment he can feel his weight on his ankle it immediately buckles under him, Kyungsoo letting out a slight whimper in pain. 

Junmyeon's eyes widen once again, and he turns around. "Yixing!" 

The man with the kind smile immediately rushes over at hearing his name called. "He's injured?" 

Junmyeon shakes his head. "Yeah, it looks like he might've twisted his ankle or something like that." 

Yixing kneels down to inspect it closer, but Kyungsoo draws back baring his teeth again and making a warning sound at the back of his throat for the other man to stay away, he had no idea what this man could actually do, and that unexpectedness actually frightened him a little bit for the first time. Yixing sighs a little, stepping back and giving him the space as he turns to Junmyeon again to talk, knowing it was about his lack of trusting them. 

And so that's how he remains, watching the group from a distance as they get their camp together, voices quietly talking to each other low enough that Kyungsoo couldn't make out most of the words that were being said, though by the few glances thrown at him he knew that he was central to that discussion in someway. 

Eventually the smell of food being cooked reaches his nostrils and his stomach growls a little bit, the little he'd had burned away from their activity and excitement, sadly that had been the last of the deer he'd caught before they showed up, and tracking them left little time for him to dedicate to a hunt of any sort. 

A shadow crosses his vision and Kyungsoo turns his head from the wall he'd been staring at to look at the newcomer, eyes just as kind as the rest, he remembers he's the one that suddenly disappeared. 

The one he had thrown mud into the eyes. 

A plate is sat in front of him, some type of meat and other things that he didn't recognize before he watches the man take a seat in front of him on the ground, slightly groaning with effort, as he crosses his legs. 

"I'm Jongin... um, but I think you know that already since you've been  _ watching _ ." He replies, his smile all kind and awkward. 

Kyungsoo only blinks at him, and then looks down at his plate again, seeing Jongin had the same food as was sitting in front him at the moment. 

And then Jongin makes a noise as if he had suddenly come to a realization, sticking one of his utensils into the tray of food and bringing it towards his mouth. 

"It's safe... I promise." 

Kyungsoo watches the man swallow the bite of the food, not that he thought the other man would do anything to harm himself, so Kyungsoo thought that it was a bit odd. 

After that he allows Jongin to go through the paces of feeding him, and himself as the other man seemed to talk about everything and maybe nothing at the same time, most of it having no relevant meaning to Kyungsoo at least. 

He was pleased to find the food that he had consumed was actually good, and a lot better than what he would usually catch in the woods, it was different in the good kind of way. 

Soon Jongin leaves again, disappearing briefly with a pop, and reappearing a short distance away with the rest of his group, placing the two trays down ready for cleaning. 

Observing them now, Kyungsoo really didn't know what their deal was, unlike the other groups who he had been sure were going to do something terrible if left to have their way with his home, with this group, he didn't have that certainty, with their abilities as he saw it, they could've easily killed him, or restrained him further and been on their merry way. 

Not give him a meal and conversation. 

Soon the group sits around the fire, talking again, and its a while before anyone comes over again so Kyungsoo just spends that time listening and looking up at the sky as was his nightly routine, only drawing his attention from the velvet of the sky when he hears footsteps again, this time it brought Minseok and Sehun, the taller of the two eying Kyungsoo a little more warily. 

"We're turning in for the night." Minseok explains, speaking again in that slower tone of voice, each of his words almost sounding like they had come from a hole punch.

That's when Kyungsoo notices the taller man holding what looks to be a blanket of some sort, and something else in his hands. 

"Do you want to move closer to the fire?" Minseok tries, sharp eyes watching him, and Kyungsoo could almost feel the chill coming off of the other man as if he himself were made of the ice that he commanded. 

Kyungsoo considers the words for a moment, but then he merely tilts his head, gaining a slight sigh from Sehun, laying down the blanket and what he realizes must be something to lie his head on in the appropriate areas, moving quickly as if expecting Kyungsoo to bite him, then he feels the water shifting again the orbs of water now moving to more solid bands around his hands, and ankle, where it was more obvious by the coloring on the skin that the injury was probably a little more serious than that of a mere sprain. 

But this would still allow him to move the blanket up and down as he pleased this way. 

"Like Chan-hyung said, he probably doesn't understand much." Sehun remarks, crossing his arms and his weight shifting from side to side. 

Minseok makes a slight noise of agreement, but Kyungsoo can see in the other man's eyes that he doesn't believe that completely, but nonetheless he doesn't say anything else about the fact and the two return to their own tents for the night, the campsite once again falling silent with the exception of the soft crackle from the fire a few feet away. 

Kyungsoo lets out a little huff, sliding onto his side, using his cloak and the blanket as some of the shielding against the cool of the night, although he could feel some of the fire reaching out over to where he was lying, and from there he pretty much easily gives into sleep. 

Dreams of a time long past filling his brain again. 

***

The next morning, Kyungsoo wakes up stiff again, the cold covering him like a blanket of his own, his muscles groaning in slight protest as he pushes himself up into a sitting position from last night's activities, looking at the lavender sky, he could tell that it was past the time that he usually been up to complete his morning rituals. Although this time did allow him to actually assess what damage he had actually taken. 

And he could admit that his ankle had seen better days, even when he had lost his footing once on a loose piece of rock and had been lucky to escape the scare with only a few scrapes and bruising. 

No wonder Yixing looked so disgruntled about not seeing it. 

As these thoughts and more filled his mind, he waited for the first of the group to get up, apparently that day it was Minseok and Jongdae's turn to get the campsite up and functioning. Jongdae relighting a fire to drive off some of the chill in the camp than the sun could at the moment, the lightning user brushing his arms to drive away the cold. He watches the pair beginning to put water on the now lit fire, amongst other things, cups and other items clanging together apparently enough to cause the others to leave their tents, all in various states of awareness he noticed. 

His attention shifts once again, when he sees someone approaching, Jongdae with two cups in hand, the man greeting him with a smile that almost rivaled the color of his blond curly hair as he sat in the same position that Jongin had the night before, Kyungsoo being handed one of the cups in his locked hands, metal warm seeping through his palms, but not scorching as he had expected it to be with the steam coming out of the top. 

He watches Jongdae take a sip, from his own cup, and Kyungsoo hesitantly does the same. Feeling the drink go warm and smooth into his stomach, driving the cold blanket that had formed over his skin during the night.

Jongdae smiles brighter. "I'm Jongdae! Sorry about last night, I didn't hit you did I?" 

Kyungsoo blinks, recalling the sound of cracking next to his ear as the electricity had raced past faster than sound could even comprehend it, he takes another sip in response. 

Causing Jongdae to laugh a little. 

"Hunnie, doesn't think that you understand anything. But, I agree with Min-hyung, I think you understand a lot more than you let on." 

Kyungsoo knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this all up for much longer before he would more than likely be able to leave or something, especially in this case, it was true, he understood most things, but not all. 

And soon Jongdae is gone as fast as he'd come, a wink with his departure as he's called over, leaving Kyungsoo with the warm beverage although a bit bitter in his wake. 

Food soon follows after that as the sun finally peeks over the shadow of the canyon dispelling the last of the chill from the air, and instead deciding to heat it at a rapid pace. Kyungsoo could feel himself beginning to sweat from underneath his cloak sitting in the spot that had once been filled with shadow now being filled with sunlight shining bright on him. 

Though Relief comes in the form of Chanyeol and Jongin helping him up from his seated position, despite his obvious distaste for the actions, he's quickly seated in a place amongst the others with still a little bit of shade protecting them from the sun's rays. 

He eyes the men now sitting around him, and could see Yixing approaching him with Junmyeon, and with the way the latter was almost laser focused on his ankle, Kyungsoo was doubting that the other man was going to leave him alone about it this time. 

But he at least wants to deter the man if he can. 

"Listen... we know this hasn't been the most harmonious of nights, in fact you have probably seen us like others as trespassers." Junmyeon says. "But I promise we mean no harm, we can talk more and explain if you want. But, you need to let us help you first." 

Kyungsoo just continues to stare at the other man, knowing that there was a large possibility of him lying about all of this and they could be ready to cart him off to wherever.

Kyungsoo analyzes their faces and then he locks onto Yixing’s face hesitantly, searching the otherwise kind man’s body language for anything other than what he was telling him. 

Junmyeon releases a small sigh, looking conflicted for a moment. “I’m going to release your hands alright?” 

He moves a little closer before turning the solid ice back into water, the globs dropping to the ground below with a slight splash as it wets his bare feet. 

But Kyungsoo is relieved to feel the slight chill gone although it wasn’t cold and numbing like he was used to experiencing during some of the colder months, he rubs his wrists, no marks despite the fact that he had been tied up all night. 

Yixing approaches as well, catching Kyungsoo’s attention and he backs away a little in his seated position. 

The other man stops his approach for a moment, and then his eyes seem to light up with some type of understanding and he comes forward leveling himself with Kyungsoo. 

“My ability, right? You’ve seen the others but not mine.” 

He merely flickers his attention to Yixing’s outstretched hands, Kyungsoo couldn’t see any sign of wear or use, it almost looked like he had never done anything with them his entire life. 

Yixing gives him a calm smile, pressing his hand to the ground briefly and as he removes it, a flower grows from the wet spot on the otherwise barren floor. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, and he immediately inspects the other man’s hands without another thought. 

Turning them over as if that would explain what he just saw, there was nothing in his hand or that would show otherwise. 

They were soft in between his hands, a total contrast through the work that Kyungsoo’s had seen over the years. 

It was the first time he had seen something that similar to himself. 

Yixing lets out a small laugh, seeing Kyungsoo’s bewildered expression. “I can’t control the earth like you... but small things like this, and healing is what I’m capable of.” Yixing explains. “Let me help your ankle?” 

Kyungsoo turns his attention to the rough looking part of his body, dropping Yixing’s hands and simply giving one sharp nod. 

“Ha! I told you all that he could understand!" Jongdae croons with a clap. 

Earning the man a wary look and glare from a Kyungsoo. 

“Dae, I don’t think he’s much of a fan of your boisterousness.” Baekhyun slightly elbows his friend, although there is a smile on his face. 

The other man slightly pouts looking a little sheepish. 

Yixing sets to work on the ankle, finally getting the go ahead, to check the injury, Kyungsoo watching the assessment with the eyes of a hawk, watching as Yixing frowns a little. 

Although some of the gentle probing does gain a small noise from the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, the other man gives him a soft apology with a smile before healing him. 

Kyungsoo watches as the skin goes From an ugly mottled purple bruising, turning back to the normal flesh colored tan that he was more accustomed to seeing. 

Yixing stands up, brushing his hands off. “All done... should we let him stand?” He turns to the rest of the group. 

“What If he attacks us again?” Sehun hisses, not seeming all pleased with the idea. 

“Wouldn’t he have done that already since his hands are free?” Jongdae says from his place, leaning on Minseok’s shoulder. 

Jongin looks a little conflicted as well, lips pursing and eyes searching Kyungsoo. 

No one says anything else as the restraints around his feet soon melt away, Kyungsoo slowly rises, feeling no pain where there was some, kicking at the ground it seems as steady as ever. 

The air was tense, and Kyungsoo could feel it, the way that their heart rates were suddenly increasing. 

“If you don’t mind, can we know your name? Do you have a name?” 

Kyungsoo thinks for a moment, he looks around the area, sun now nearly high in the sky, and then he turns his attention back to their eager faces. “Kyung...soo.” He utters before pushing himself up from the group onto a ledge above, leaving a bunch of dust in his wake. 

***

The next few days are once again spent observing the group from a distance, although he knew that these men wouldn’t do anything to willingly to hurt him. 

And although he had the voices of the forest pushing him along to continue to push them out, and it was increasing in volume. 

He had never heard them like this, it was as if the men were currently tearing apart his home. 

But they weren’t so Kyungsoo had been slowly deciding what it was that he wanted to do about the situation, and at the end of the day decided to approach the group again with all of this swirling in mind. 

Perhaps they knew of the things in his dreams, and of the symbol that clasped his cloak together. 

The day he finally shows his face is the day he finally comes back with a friend in tow, one of the deer that resided in the forest that he was friends with, the creature had been injured and he saw no other way to help it outside of letting it die the way it was limping around even with him tending to it, and giving the poor creature food. 

"Kyungsoo!" 

Jongin's voice greets him, with a sunny smile, as the rest of the group gathers around.

Kyungsoo searches, for Yixing immediately stepping forward with the animal beside him, hands comfortably patting the coarse fur with the other. 

"Help." He simply states. 

Yixing's expression is filled with concern, as he assesses both of them, seeing the festering wound that was causing the animal discomfort. "What happened?" 

"She...fell. Running." Kyungsoo tries to formulate a complete sentence though it's harder than he thought it would be. 

Kyungsoo ignores the sudden gasp he hears from Baekhyun, the other man suddenly talking about one thing or another, excitedly gesturing towards the deer, before he boldly comes up to Kyungsoo excitement twinkling in his eyes. 

Kyungsoo leans a little back at the up front energy that the other man was giving him. 

"Can I pet her?" Baekhyun looks between the deer and Kyungsoo. “Oh my goodness, they’re prettier than in the books.” 

Kyungsoo nods comforting the deer as Yixing begins healing the wound, although Kyungsoo didn't entirely understand why the group was excited about seeing the animal, even enough to take images of it with something they called a 'camera'. 

"Why are you here?" Kyungsoo manages to ask if there was one thing out of the language he had retained that was phrased as he had used it often to scare away the others with the help of the trees. 

His deepened voice was apparently a large part of the intimidation factor in those cases. 

The group blinks in surprise, Junmyeon stepping forward once again, and begins explaining their mission, something about them trying to find the center of this canyon that it was doing something to the outside, and they were one of the many groups, although this time more peacefully to come and figure out the cause. 

Though it still confused him, why would the canyon do anything to them?

It wasn't until they showed him images that he got a little bit more of the picture, around the canyon everything seemed to be black and grey, devoid of life in the way that a place like this would often seem. Just seeing the images Kyungsoo could feel the death that the earth oozed without setting foot on it. 

It was like something had drawn the vitality from everywhere except here. 

Part of him didn't want to. 

Kyungsoo looks up from the images, to the men. "Why?" 

"We don't know," Minseok laughs, running a hand through his hair. "That's what we're trying to find out." 

“We came here with the assumption that whatever was driving people out was the cause.” Baekhyun shifts on his feet. “But that turned out to be you.” His eyes regard Kyungsoo. “How long have you been out here?” 

“Always.” Kyungsoo replies. 

“Are there others?” Junmyeon presses. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Only… here.” He gestures to the larger area around him, but he frowns. “But… I wasn't always here?” he thinks he’s said that right.

“Like someone brought you here?” Chanyeol questions, eyes large and curious. 

He shrugs, then pulling out the little emblem and holding it in his palm, the wolf looking head showing proudly against the silver it had been ingrained in. 

Junmyeon takes it carefully from his grasp, examining it suddenly his eyes widen along with the rest. 

“Oh my god…” Sehun whispers. “He’s a survivor.” 

“You know?” Kyungsoo searches each of their faces, feeling his heart race in a way similar to when he would hunt. 

Junmyeon nods. “Yeah… we know, um, very well known.” He looks up from the object handing it back to Kyungsoo. “We can tell you more, but we need you to help us, please. Without it, more will die. Whatever is here, is killing us more day by day.” 

Kyungsoo feels that conflict crawls up his spine once again, the concept of death was something he knew well, it was the nature of things here, and he was the one to defend that. At least that is what the voice told him, that was his duty, his purpose, and he had been rewarded with life for it. 

Though now, the recalling of days long past was pulling on him more, what didn’t he know? 

Whatever it was, he wanted to know. 

But as the wind passes his ears, low, warning. 

A hiss. 

He knows that there will be no turning back. 

Kyungsoo nods. “Help you.” 

With those words he could feel the displeased rumble underneath his feet like a predator roused from slumber. 

The air, the ground, the trees, the water.

Kyungsoo took care of the land.

And it used him. 

It wasn’t as simple as that anymore. 


End file.
